The Week of Klaine 2013
by simplewordplay
Summary: My stories, written to celebrate the anniversary of Klaine! Day 7: Reunion! Blaine has been away, and he's returning to New York in five days. Both he and Kurt are counting down to the day. (Inspired by Simple Plan's song, Jet Lag)
1. Early Klaine: Privacy

So, I decided to participate in Klaine Week 2013. And yes, I do realize that it has enter the second day already. But I've actually finished this yesterday, and I just got the time to type it and post it today. So... Yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were alone in Kurt's room. It was a Friday night and the two of them had decided to hang out.

Their original plan was to pick a movie and watch it together. But after a long argument about whether they should watch The Notebook (Again, for the fifth time in a row) or Harry Potter (a.k.a the best movie in the world, according to Blaine), they ended up cuddling on Kurt's bed.

"I miss you a lot," Blaine said. "Warblers pratice isn't that exciting without you around."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. "I thought Jeff's and Nick's prank are the thing that makes Warbler practice exciting."

"Well, yes." Blaine says slowly. "But I'm not talking about that kind of exciting." Kurt raised his eyebrow even higher. "You know what I mean," Blaine said exasperatedly.

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend. "Yes, yes, I know what you mean," he said, a smile on his face. "And the feeling is mutual. I mean, Glee Club practice are always fun. But it would be a lot more fun if you're there too." There were silence for a moment between the two of them as they enjoy each other presence."You know, I think you should-"

Kurt was interrupted when someone barged into the room. The two boys' heads snapped towards the door and they saw Finn walking in, his eyes glued to his cellphone in hand. "Hey Kurt, Rachel asked whether you can go to her house and help her pack for our trip to New York," Finn asked, unaware of the annoyed look on Kurt's face nor the uncomfortable look on Blaine's. "She said she texted you a while ago," Finn looked up from his phone, "But- Whoa."

There was an awkward silence. "Um, am I interrupting?"

Kurt gave him his ultimate bitch glare. He was about tocome up with a sarcastic remark when Blaine saidquickly, "No Finn. It's cool."

That seemed to make Finn slightly relieved. "Thank God," he said, which made Kurt roll his eyes. "So anyways, Kurt. Do you think you can come over to Rachel's place?"

"Yeah sure," Kurt said quickly. All he wanted is for Finn to get out of his room so he could spend some time with Blaine alone. "Tell her I'll be there tomorrow noon."

Finn nodded. "Cool," he said as he typed a reply to Rachel. By now, all Kurt wanted is to kick the tallerboy out of his room. "So anyways, I'm gonna go now."Finally, Kurt thought to himself as Finn walked towards the door. Before he walked out though, he turned around and said, "Uh, you two have fun." With that he walked out of the room.

Kurt sighed. "Sorry 'bout that," he smiled in apology to his boyfriend. "Finn always does that, barging into the room and all."

"Nah, it's okay Kurt," Blaine said, smiling reassuringly. "So, what was it you were going to say?"

Kurt blinked in confusion, "Huh?" But then, he remembered what they talked about before they got interrupted, "Oh right. That." The boy cleared his throat. "I'm just wondering if you'd consider, well, you know... Transfering to McKinley."

Blaine stared at Kurt in shock. He didn't really see that one coming. "W- wha?"

"I know, I know. It's a crazy idea," Kurt sighed. "Butwe both agree that we miss each other like crazy. Andsure, we can hang out on the weekends and every Thursday at Lima Bean. But I don't know, I just want to be with you," he explained.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but close it again. He really didn't know what to say. "Kurt-"

He was cut off by Kurt, who began kissing him. Kurt pulled away, "Please?" he asked. Receiving no answer, he began kissing the Warbler once more. It was tender at first, but later it turned out to be a make-out session.

Just then, someone walked into the room. Although the boys weren't aware because they were pretty preoccupied. "Kurt, have you- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The two boys got startled. They sat up and found Burt. "D- dad," Kurt said lamely. "We're-"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX?!"

This caught the two boys off guard. "What?" Kurt exclaimed.

"No sir," Blaine said quickly. He shared a look with his boyfriend before he continued. "We don't- We're not going to have sex!"

Burt still look unconvinced. "I swear dad," Kurt added. "We just started dating, for Gaga's sake! We're not going to do it anytime soon!"

Burt eyed the two boys for a moment. And then he sighed. "Fine, I believe you," he said. "But if I found you two like that ever again," Burt trailed off and gave Blaine a warning look.

The Warbler boy gulped. "Got it sir," he said.

Burt nodded. "Good." Then he turned to Kurt and asked, "Have you seen my key car?"

Kurt sighed. "I saw it earlier on the kitchen's counter."

Burt nodded. "Alright then." With that, he walked out of the room. "I'm leaving the door open," the two boys heard Burt yelled over his shoulder.

"Well," Blaine said slowly. "That was... Something."

Kurt sighed. "I really need to put up a sign," he murmured. "Maybe something like, 'Please knock the door first.'"

Blaine laughed. "That seems like a good idea," he said. "Oh, and about the transfer?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, his eyes lit up. "Yes?"

Blaine gave Kurt a peck on the lips and smile. "I'll think about it."

* * *

I will probably be posting the next installmenttonight. So.. Until then, please review! :)


	2. SkankBadboy AU: One Way or Another

**Yeah, I know I'm a little late. But this took longer to ****finish than I had expected. And it's not the best, but meh. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ryan Murphy. So no, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine opens his locker and put away his Spanish textbook. But instead of taking his history textbook for the next class, he takes his pack of cigarette and slips it into the pocket of his denim jacket. Yes, he has decided to skip history and smokes under the bleacher.

_Again_.

He has just slam his locker door shut when he hears Dave Karofsky's voice from somewhere on his right. "Well, well, look who's here."

Blaine turns his head to see who's Karofsky's victim this time. He's expecting to see one of the members of Nude Erection (Err, New Direction). Instead, he finds an unfamiliar pale-skinned boy. He has messy brown hair with purple streaks and the most beautiful eyes Blaine has ever seen before- a mixture of green, blue, and gray. He's wearing a studed leather jacket, with skin thight jeans and boots.

Blaine has to admit, the kid looks hot.

Karofsky and his trusted sidekick, Aziomo, are cornering the boy, both has a cup of slushie in hand. Knowing the two jocks, they must have their most menacing look on their face right now, that always manage to scare the crap out of pretty much everyone. Yet, the boy remains calm. In fact, he's looking at both jocks fiercely.

Which makes him even hotter, in Blaine's opinion.

Normally, when Blaine witnessed some kid being harassed, he would turn around and walk away, as if he never saw what's going on. Now though, he is walking up towards the three of them, a plan is forming in his mind.

He will play 'Prince Charming' and 'save' the boy from Karofsky and Aziomo. Then, he will kindly offer the boy a tour around McKinley, while trying get to know him better and make the boy swoon over his charming smile and personality. Then sooner ot later, they would be making out.

Or even better: they'll have sex.

He smiles confidently. His plan would definitely work_. Of course it would_, he thinks to himself smugly. _After all, no one can ever resist Blaine Anderson's charm._

"What's going on here?" Blaine confront Aziomo and Karofsky. Both jocks turns their head towards Blaine. Aziomo looks nervous. But then again, who wouldn't? After all, no one dares to mess with Blaine Anderson. Unless, of course, if you're looking for death.

Though Karofsky, on the other hand, is glaring at the curly-haired boy. "What do you want Anderson?" he says through gritted teeth. He may try to sound threatening, but Blaine could clearly hears that Karofsky is slightly scared. This causes the shorter boy to smirk.

"Me?" Blaine asks. The boy crosses his arms and shrugs. "Oh I don't know," he says noonchalantly, "Maybe I want the two of you to leave newbie here alone."

Karofsky snorts. "And what if I don't want to?" Karofsky challenges. Blaine smiles smugly. Oh, how he loves confronting the jock. "Well then," Blaine says. His voice is calm, yet threatening. "That can be arrange," he says as he begins to crack his knuckles.

Karofsky has opened his mouth to say something- probably to challenge the shorter boy. But Aziomo jabs his ribs. "We should leave," he says in hushed tone, hoping Blaine wouldn't hear him (which really, isn't working because Blaine could very much hear him). "We don't want to end up like Jonathan…"

Karofsky hesitates at first. Then he groans in frustration. "You're lucky Anderson is here this time, freak." he says, glaring at the new kid. "Next time-"

Blaine snorts. "There wont be a next time, alright," he says. "Because you'll leave the kid alone. Got it?"

Karofsky gives Blaine his deadly glare, but the curly-haired boy raises his eyebrow, as if to challenge the jock. Karosky finally grumbles, "Fine." He then turns to his friend. "Let's go," he says reluctantly.

And so, the two boys walk away.

Blaine turns to the taller boy. "You're okay?" he asks with a charming smile on his face. A smile that always manage to make girls (and boys) swoon.

Although instead of replying, the new boy huffs. "I didn't need your help."

That makes Blaine grin. "Well, well. Someone is feisty," he muses. The other boy rolls his eyes in respond. "So, are you new here? Cause I haven't seen you around before."

The taller boy shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah."

Blaine nods his head. "You know, I can give you a tour around the school," he says, smiling flirtatiously at the boy, "Showing how McKinley can be a pretty... Fun place."

Instead of saying yes, like Blaine has hoped he would say, the boy rolls his eyes. "If that's your way of trying to in my pants, it's not working."

Blaine raises his eyebrow, "I never say anything about getting into your pants."

The taller boy scoffs. "Could have fooled me if I don't know any better." Blaine stare at the other boy with his eyebrow raised. He snouts to open his mouth to say something, but the other boy beats him. "Blaine Devon Anderson. McKinley's very own bad boy and player. Transferred here on his Sophomore year because Dalton Academy kicked him out for almost setting the school building on fire."

Blaine blinks. He's taken aback. But thankfully, he manages to keep his cool. "Well, I must say newbie," he says, "I'm actually pretty impressed."

The other boy smirks. "Why thank you," he says as he walks closer, "Though you, my friend, hasn't really make an impression on me." The taller boy then leans closer to Blaine's ear. The curly-haired boy could feel his breath tickling his ear. "Better luck next time, Anderson." With that, the taller boy begins to walk away.

At first, Blaine just stands there, completely dumbstruck. Did his plan just… failed?

Though being Blaine Anderson, he doesn't give up. The boy turns around, feeling thankful that the taller boy hasn't gone yet. "Wait," he calls the boy, "Don't I get to know your name?"

The other boy stops in his track and turns his head slightly. Blaine could see a smug smile playing on his lips. "It's Kurt Hummel," the boy says simply.

Blaine watches the boy- Kurt- as he walks away, a mischievous grin on his face. _I'm going to get you one day Kurt Hummel_, he thinks to himself. _One way or another…_

* * *

**Reviews? :)  
**


	3. Fairytale AU: Under the Moonlight

**So, the prompt for the third day is Fairytale!AU. Which I am not really good at... But I must admit, I'm actually quite satisfied with this one XD**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

* * *

Prince Blaine loves going to balls.

He could meet new people there, and spend his time with his friends. And of course, there's his favorite part of the event: dancing. On every ball, he would ask one of his female friends, to dance with him. And if she says yes, then they'll probably dance all night while. Or until another man asks her to dance. Then he would try to find another dancing partner.

So overall, yes. Blaine enjoys going to balls very much. Though the ball his parents hold tonight would be an exception. Because tonight, he is supposed to find his future wife.

Correction: Blaine's parents would be the ones who pick his future wife. Then he would have to marry the one girl they think is right for him.

Blaine, of course, dislikes the idea for a few reasons. First of all, he doesn't even interested in women (well, not romantically, anyways). Also, he doesn't want to marry some girl his parents pick because he has to. He wants to marry someone that he chooses himself because he loves them.

And that brings us to his last reason on why the Prince of Dalton dislike the idea: because he has a lover. Well, secret lover to be precise.

Which is why his eyes keep on scanning the ballroom, looking for his lover, as he's having a conversation with one of his friend Quinn, the Princess of Cyllia. But he has no luck so far. When the music starts playing a boy older than himself, who introduces himself as Noah, has asked her to dance with him. Quinn says yes and excuses herself before she walks away hand in hand with Noah, leaving Blaine standing alone.

The prince immediately look around to find a dancing partner. When he finds a good friend of his standing by herself, he smiles. He walks up to her. "Excuse me Princess Rachel," the girl turns around and finds the curly-haired prince grinning cheekily at her, which she returns with a smile, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may, silly," Rachel says, as if it is obvious. Grinning even wider, Blaine takes Rachel's hand. They walk to the center of the ballroom and begin dancing to the music.

"So Rachel," Blaine begins a conversation as they dance. "A little birdie told me that you are currently interested in someone," Rachel's cheek turns slightly red, "May I know who's the lucky man?"

Rachel smiles. "It's Finn, Prince of Bellona," she replies. "I assume you know him?"

Blaine nods. "I do actually," he says. Then, with a mischievous smile, he teases his friend, "He's one dashing boy, don't you think?"

Rachel blushes. "Very," she agrees, which makes her friend laughs lightly. "But enough about me," she says. "How about you and that secret lover of yours?"

Blaine's smile immediately disappears. The prince sighs. "I haven't seen him for a while," he admits. "And I haven't seen him around today either."

The princess stares at her friend in concern. "Does he knows?" Rachel asks. "You know, about the purpose of this ball..."

"I didn't have the chance to tell him," Blaine replies. "But I do know my father sends an invitation to his kingdom. So I supposed he knows." Rachel only nods and smiles at her friend in sympathy. Blaine returns the smile, only it is slightly forced and bitter.

When the song ends, the two of them stop dancing and bow. That's when Blaine catches him- of his lover. Rachel notices Blaine is distracted and turns around to see what he's staring at. She sees him too, slipping out of the ballroom, and to the garden of the castle. Rachel then turns to her friend and smiles. "Talk to him," she says, "I'll cover for you if your parents ask." Blaine doesn't need to be told twice. He gives Rachel a grateful smile before he walks toward the door to the garden of the castle.

Summer air greets Blaine as soon as he steps out of the room. The sky is starry, with a full moon shining bright. Blaine walks slowly, as he looks around, trying to find his lover. The curly-haired prince spots him standing beside the fountain. He walks towards him, his smile grows wider as he gets closer.

When he's about a few feet behind his lover, Blaine stops. He hears a slow music has start playing once more inside the castle. Smiling charmingly, he holds out his hand and asks, "May I have his dance dear Kurt, Prince of Bellona."

The Prince of Bellona turns around and Blaine's heart begins to race. Kurt is breath taking, as usual. His pale skin looks flawless under the moonlight. And those beautiful eyes, a mixture of gray, blue, and green orbs. How he misses gazing into them. The Prince of Bellona smiles at Blaine. "Of course," he says.

Kurt takes Blaine's hand. The curly-haired man pulls him closer, and soon, they begin to dance around the garden in perfect harmony.

At first, they dance in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. But after a while, Blaine starts a conversation. "I haven't seen you in a while," he says, "Have you been busy?"

"My father was very ill," Kurt says. "And I've been taking care of him. So that's why I haven't write to you in a while."

Blaine nods. "I'm so sorry to hear that," he says, which earns him a sad smile from Kurt. "But he is well now, is he?"

The taller man prince nods. "Much better," he replies.

The two of them continues to dance in silence. Blaine can tell that Kurt has something bothering his mind. Furrowing his eyebrow, he asks, "What's bothering your mind, my love?"

"It's nothing," Kurt has say quickly. Blaine doesn't believe him though. He keeps on staring at him in concern. The taller boy heaves sighs. "It's just... What will happen to us?" Kurt asks. "After tonight, when your parents have picked a future wife for you. Then what will happen next?"

Blaine bites his lip. He honestly see this question coming, and for a moment, he doesn't know what to say. "They won't find a wife for me," Blaine says to convince Kurt. But it sounds more like he is convincing himself. "I mean, there is not a single girl in the room that has chemistry with me. Unlike us."

Kurt smiles, though it seems a little forces. "I know." he says softly, "But you know your parents. They don't care about those kind of things."

The curly-haired prince sighs. "I know," he says in defeat. He smiles bitterly, "And I supposed talking to them about us would cause nothing but the worst." Kurt nods solemnly.

Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. He loves to do it. He always find Kurt's scent comforting. _There has to be a way, _Blaine thinks to himself. _A way for Kurt and I to be together_...

And that's when an idea strikes him.

Blaine stands up straight and looks at Kurt in the eye. "Let's run away."

The taller boy's eyes widen in surprise. He is hoping that his lover isn't really considering it. But Kurt sees no humor in his beautiful hazel eyes. In fact, he seems pretty determined. "Blaine-"

"I'm serious," Blaine interjects before Kurt could continue. "That's the only way for us to be together."

Kurt opens his mouth to reply, but no voice comes out. He's speechless. "I-"

"Prince Blaine."

The two princes are surprised. They stop dancing and turn their head to find Rachel, standing not so far away. "I- I'm sorry to interrupt," she says quickly. "But your father wants to see you."

Blaine sighs. "I'll be with you in a minute," he says. He then turns to Kurt and stares at his glasz eyes intently. "I have to go," he says softly, "Just... Try to think about it, okay?"

Kurt nods his head slowly. "Okay," he says quietly.

Blaine smiles at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Blaine turns around and walks toward Rachel. Kurt watches the two of them make their way to the castle. After they has gone inside, Kurt sits down on the edge of the fountain and sighs. He stares up at the moon as his thoughts wander to think about Blaine's offer.

_Should I...?_

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Just okay? I'm considering on continuing this actually. But I'm still not so sure myself. What do you think? Should I?**


	4. NaughtyNice: Awkward

**I know this is very late. But I just managed to finish it today, since I'm not good at all writing these kind of things. So I apologize if this is plain... Crappy.**

**And if you're wondering, yes. I'll be posting the Anniversary one in a few hours! So, just watch this space ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I own Glee, Klaine would be together by now (:**

* * *

Finn and Rachel are out on a date. So Kurt and Blaine has the apartment for themselves at least until midnight. Earlier tonight, the two decided to watch some movies. And after a lot of consideration, they ended up watching _The Notebook_.

The two are cuddling on the couch, watching the current scene where Allie asks Noah what will happened if she can't remember anything anymore.

Blaine hears a sniffle and turns around, surprised to see his boyfriend shedding tears. "Kurt," he asks worriedly. "Are you okay?"

The twenty years-old nods. "I'm sorry," he quickly says. "It's just," he turns to his boyfriend, gazing into his beautiful golden-hazel orbs. "Allie and Noah, their love are so strong for each other. And I just can't help that think maybe our love are as strong as theirs."

Blaine smiles. "Stronger, if possible," he says as he kisses the top of his boyfriend's head. Kurt smiles and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. The two continues to watch the movie in silence.

It's the scene where the nurse finds out both Allie and Noah passed away when Blaine says, "I can't wait for tomorrow," he says.

Kurt looks at Blaine, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Tomorrow?" Then he remembers that today's date is March 14th. "Fifteenth March," the twenty years-old says, a smile on his face. "Our anniversary."

Blaine grins. "Correct." He pecks Kurt's lips. "I get you the best present for tomorrow."

Kurt laughs. "I don't think so," he says. "Your present would be the best."

Blaine grins. "Hardly doubt it," he says.

Kurt rolls his eyes, a smile across his face. "Guess we'll just have to see it tomorrow," the older man says. "Though I'm betting mine will be the best."

Blaine raises an eyebrow, amused. "Well you're a little competitive."

Kurt laughs. "Aren't I always?"

Blaine grins. "Well, yeah," he says. "And that's what makes you sexy." He then leans forward and kisses his boyfriend. The kiss is tender, soft at first. But later they turn a lot more passionate. Blaine's lips part slightly and Kurt uses the chance to slip his tounge in. Soon, the their tounges begin to wrestle, fighting for dominance.

By the time the credit starts rolling, Blaine pulls away. "Should we continue it in our room?" He asks.

Kurt glances at the clock on the wall. It shows ten o'clock sharp. Kurt shakes his head. "Rachel and Finn won't be back in an hour." He then turns to the younger boy, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "So now," he pushes the younger man back, so he's leaning on the arm of the chair, "We're gonna have a little... Fun." Blaine doesn't get the chance to respond because Kurt captures his lips almost immediately. Blaine's arms automatically wraps around Kurt's waist. Meanwhile Kurt's hand are tangled on his boyfried's curly hair.

After a while, Kurt's tongue passes his boyfriend's lips, which are now slightly parted, and finds Blaine's. Their tongues starts to dance together, wrestling for dominance.

The two of them breaks apart for a moment, catching their breath. They just gazed into each other's eyes. Then, Kurt bites his boyfriend's bottom lip and sucks his lips. Blaine throws his head back, moaning in pleasure. Kurt then pulls away, a smirk on his face. He then begins to kiss and suck Blaine's next, causing the younger man to moan even louder.

Blaine feels his crotch bulging. God he needs Kurt. He needs Kurt inside him. He needs-

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

That startle the couple. The two of them jumps out of the couch and find Finn standing near their apartment door and covering his eyes with his hands. Rachel stands beside him, mouth are wide open.

There's an silence between the four of them. "Well," Blaine says slowly, trying to break the ice. "This is awkward."

Finn turns to Rachel. "Tell me it's not true," he says to her. "Tell me I didn't just witnessed my stepbrother sucking Blaine's face."

"Why," Rachel begins, instead of answering Finn, "In the name of Barbra are you two making out on the couch?!"

"W- Well-" Blaine stammers.

"I can't believe you two," she exclaims. "We just left for a few hours and you two had a make-out session on THE COUCH?!"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Says the girl who makes out with Finn in the kitchen in the middle of the night."

"KURT," Rachel and Finn exclaim in unison. Shade of pink is visible on their cheeks.

"Wait," Blaine looks at his boyfriend confusedly. "When did THAT happened?"

"Last week," he simply says. "You were in Westerville for that family emergency thing."

"Okay fine. We're even then," Rachel says. "Now if you'll excuse," Rachel links her hand with Finn, "We're going to bed."

With that, the Jewish girl and her boyfriend walks to their room and shut the door. Kurt and Blaine shares a look. "I don't think they'll be sleeping anytime soon," Kurt says as he walks toward his and Blaine's bedroom.

"Yeah," Blaine says as the two of them enters their room. He shuts the door close and turns to his boyfriend, a mischievous grin on his face. "And we," he walks closer to Kurt, "Won't either."

Kurt smiles. "Should I be excited?" He asks as the Blaine walks closer and Kurt walks backwards, towards their bed.

"Yes," he says, leaning towards Kurt. Their lips are only inches apart. "Because we're," Blaine whispers seductively, a wicked grin on his face, "Going to continue what we were doing." With that, the younger boy closes the gap between his lips and Kurt's.

* * *

**So... Review? :)**

**And also... ****HAPPY KLAINE-IVERSARY! XD **


	5. Anniversary: Surprise, Surprise!

**God, I'm so behind schedule..**

**So, this is for the Anniversary prompt. Late I know, but better posting it than never, right? :)**

**This is somewhat a sequel to the previous post.**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Ryan Murphy. So no, Glee isn't mine.**

* * *

"Well, well, Someone's finally awake," Rachel says when he sees Kurt walking in to the kitchen. "Why so late? Had too much fun last night?"

Kurt's cheek turns scarlett red. "Shut up," he murmurs, causing Rachel to grin. "He then looks around. "Where's Blaine?"

"He went out," the Jewish girl replies. "He went to Wes' place." Kurt raises an eyebrow. "He said Wes has an emergency or something and he needed his help." Kurt heaves a sigh. "Why? What's wrong?"

Kurt takes a seat net to Rachel "It's March fifteenth today," he says. "Our anniversary."

Rachel's mouth hangs open slightly. "Oh…"

"Yeah," Kurt says, forcing a smile. "And since it's Sunday, I was kind of hoping that we'll be spending the whole day together. Watching some movies, or going out to grab dinner or something. Or see who actually gives the best gift…"

Rachel frowns. "Huh?"

Kurt chuckles. "Yeah," he says. "We sorta argue about whose gift better and decided to make it a bet."

The Jewish woman gasps. "So that's why you ended up making out on the couch," she says, somewhat amused.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I thought we're all going to pretend that never happened," he points out.

"Right," Rachel said, smiling sheepishly. Her roommate rolls his eyes, smiling.  
There is a silence for a moment before Kurt sighs. "Ah well," he says as he begins to stand up. "Guess I'll be doing nothing today until I heard some news from Blaine."

Rachel almost immediately jumps out of her seat. "Oh no," she says, causing the brunette man to turn around with his eyebrow slightly furrowed. "You're not going to mope around and wait until Blaine gets back," Rachel tells her roommate. "We're having lunch."

Kurt furrows his eyebrow. "Rach. It's still 10 am."

"No," Rachel says slowly. "It's twelve already."

"No it's- Oh," he says, once he takes a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "Holy shit, I slept for over 12 hours?!"

Rachel smirked. "Which is a proof that you and Blaine had way too much fun last night."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "And you didn't?"

The Jewish woman turns red. "Wh- What?" She blurts out in disbelief. "Finn and I didn't have sex last night!"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Blaine and I could hear you loud and clear last night from our room, even after we were done," he points out.

Rachel stares at her best friend in disbelief. "I- Wh- Why are we even discussing this?!" she exclaims exasperatedly.

The boy shrugs. "You're the one who started it," the man says matter-of-factly.

"Okay that's enough chatting," Rachel says as she shoos her smirking best friend to the bathroom. "Now hurry up shower and get dressed. I'm starving!"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the two friends arrived at an Italian restaurant.

Turns out Finn, who spends his morning jogging and exercising at Central Park, has been waiting for the two of them. Once he spots his girlfriend and his stepbrother, the man waves at them. "Hey guys," he says. He kisses Rachel. Then he pats Kurt on his back, knowing Kurt doesn't really like to be hugged when he's sweaty.

A waiter comes and asks for their order. The three adults mention their orders, while the waiter writes it down on his notepad. Once he's done and leaves, Finn asks, "So, how's your day?"

"Mine's fine," Rachel shrugs nonchalantly. "Spent the entire morning rehearsing for my audition next week. I haven't memorized all though..."

Finn smiles reassuringly at his girlfriend. "Don't worry Rach," he says. "You'll memorized it in no time! And I'm sure you'll be killing your audition." Finn then turns to Kurt. "How your day?"

"Well," the older man begins. "Despite the fact that it's my anniversary day and I haven't seen Blaine anywhere yet, I'm fine."

Finn blinks, doesn't really know what to say. "Oh, um... That's bad," he says. "Have you tried texting him?"

"Yeah," Kurt says. "But he hasn't really replied yet."

Finn puts his hand on his stepbrother's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll reply soon. Or call," he says. "Maybe he's just a little busy."

The pale skinned man sighs. "Maybe," he says. He digs into his pocket and takes out his phone. "I'll just try to send him another text," he says as he types in 'Hey, you're busy?' and sends it to Blaine.

Just as he slides the phone back to his pocket, the waiter comes with their order. After he serves it and goes away, the three rommates begin to to eat. The lunch is filled with conversation, mostly with Rachel rambling about how excited and nervous she is about her audition. Kurt isn't paying much attention though. His mind is occupied with something else.

About forty five minutes later, the three has finally finished their lunch. And that's when Rachel's phone chirps.

She pulls it out of her pocket and opens the new incoming text. "Oh dear," Rachel murmurs.

The two men looks over at her. "What's wrong?" Finn asks worriedly.

"It's Britt," Rachel begins. "She says Lord Tubbington is missing."

Kurt blinks. "Wha?"

"I don't know the details," the Jewish woman says as she slides her phone back to her pocket. "But Santana wants me there to help them look for her." Then the girl stands up and kisses her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm going, okay?"

Finn grins. "See you later."

Rachel smiles. "See you," she says before turning to Kurt. "Bye Kurt." Kurt only smiles and waves.

As soon as the girl walks out of the door, Finn sighs in relief. "Thank God she finally leaves."

Kurt glares at his stepbrother. "Finn," he exclaims. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Finn stares at the older man in confusion. Then it hits him. "Oh no, it's not that," he quickly says. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "It's just, I need your help. And she can't know."

"What help?"

Finn inhales slowly. "I'm thinking about proposing her."

That causes his stepbrother's mouth to hang open. "Finn, that's great!"

The taller man looks down and blushes. "Yeah," he says slowly. "But I need some advise on picking up the ring. And-"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt says with a smile. He can already tell what Finn wants him to do. "I'll help you."

"Really?" Finn asks excitedly. This causes Kurt to laugh and nod. "Awesome!"

"Well, someone's excited," Kurt teases his stepbrother, who only smiles cheekily at him. "So when are you planning on looking for them."

"Well, I'm actually thinking about doing it today," Finn admits. "You don't mind right?"

Kurt shrugs. "Nothing else to do anyway."

* * *

"A friend of mine recommended this place," Finn says as he pushes a door of a jewelry store on 55th street. The man walks into the shop, with his brother behind him. "He bought his girlfriend an engagement ring here too. Says that they have the best collection. So..."

Kurt smiles and nods. "Well, let's browse around then."

The two walks to the counter. A salesman, a middle aged man, greets them with a smile, "Why hello. May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," Finn says. "We're looking for engagement rings."

"Ah yes, of course," the salesman says. "They're right over here." He walks to another counter, with Finn and Kurt following him. "I also have some more over there," the man says, pointing at another counter. "So just feel free to look."

Finn smiles at the man gratefully. "Thanks," he says.

"You'll go browse here," Kurt says. "I'll be right there," he says, pointing at the other counter. Finn nods wordlessly, as he begins to browse through the various selection of rings.

Kurt walks over to the other counter. He's about to browse around when he realizes something: most of the rings in that counter are men's wedding ring. Looking back at Finn, who's talking to the salesman, Kurt decides to look through the male engagement rings.

He starts to look around. After a while, his eyes catch something. It's a polished ring, titanium from the looks of it. It has nine set of zirconia cubic, which makes the ring looks simple, yet elegant.

"Which one are you looking at?"

Surprised, Kurt's head turns to see Finn standing beside him. "Oh nevermind," Finn says, a smile on his face. "I see which ring you were staring at. That one," he points at the ring Kurt stared at earlier, "Right?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, smiling sheepishly. "So, found anything interesting yet?"

"Yeah," Finn says. "But I can't really decide."

That's when Kurt's phone begins to chime. A part of him gets giddy, thinking it's Blaine who calls him, as he reaches into his pocket and takes his phone. Although his hope falls when he sees that the caller id shows Rachel instead. Sighing, he picks up. "Found Lord Tubbington yet?" he asks with a smile on his face, not even bothering to say hi.

"Hello to you too Kurt," Rachel says from the other line. Kurt can't help but laugh as he imagines Rachel is rolling her eyes from the other line. "And yes, we have. Turns out, he's been hiding under their bed." The man chuckles. "Anyway, can you get back to the apartment? I need your help to practice my lines."

"Yea ma'am," Kurt replies mockingly. "I'll be there in a while."

"Great," Rachel beams. "See you then." after that, she hangs up.

Kurt slips his phone into his pocket. "I gotta go," he says to his stepbrother. "Your dear girlfriend asks me to rehearse with her."  
The taller man shrugs. "Okay then," he says. "I need to go too anyway. My work shift is in an hour anyways." The two man begins to walk out of the door of the shop. "Oh, and thanks Peter," Finn says over his shoulder to the salesman.

Peter smiles knowingly in return. "You're welcome!"

* * *

There's a knock on the door.

It is around five o'clock, and Kurt is in his apartment, helping Rachel rehearsing for her audition. Their head turns upon hearing the knock. "I'll get it," the man says as he stands up. He walks over to the door and slides it open to find a blonde woman, around his age, standing on the other side. Kurt states at her quizzically.

Well, okay. He's not really staring at the woman but at the bouquet of red and yellow roses in her hand. "I got a delivery for Mr. Kurt Hummel," she says.

"Um, yeah. That's me."

Smiling, the blonde woman hands the flower to Kurt. "You're lucky," she says.

"Um, thanks," Kurt says, quite unsure of whats going on. Without another word, the girl flashes him a grin and walks away.

Sliding the door closes, Kurt turns around. "Oh my God, that's so cute," Rachel cooes. "Is it from Blaine."

Kurt immediately checks whether there's a not that comes with the flower. Turns out, there is. He takes it and smiles as he reads the familiar neat writing:

_Ready for your surprise? If you do, then head to Central Park. Go to the Bow Bridge, and I'll see you there - B_

* * *

Kurt is leaning against the railing of the bridge, staring at the water bellow. He has been standing there for a while now, yet Blaine hasnt showed up.

Sighing, Kurt grabs his phone fron his pants pocket. He searches for Blaine's number and about to press call when a music starts to play. People around him are looking around in confusion. Kurt, however, realises what's going on.

You know I've always got your back, boy,  
So let me be the one you come running to,  
Running to, r-r-running

The pale boy turns around and smiles when he sees his boyfriend, standing and grinning at him.

I see it's just a matter of fact, boy,  
you just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through,  
I'll keep coming

Blaine walks closer to Kurt_,_

On the other side of the world, it don't matter,  
I'll be there in two,  
I'll be there in two,  
I'll be there in two

Taking Kurt's hand, he begins to guide him somewhere_,_

Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes other guys  
See it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing

Blaine then let's Kurt's hand go and jumps in front of him. Facing the boy he begins to dance a little while singing,

Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking

Then, Blaine walks closer to his smiling boyfriend,  
_  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do,  
Now ask me why I want to_

The music stops abruptly. Blaine stares at Kurt expectantly. Getting the message, Kurt smiles. "Why?"

That's when a crowd of people begins to appear, helping Blaine with his performance. Some faces are familiar: Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Jeff, Nick, Wes. And of course, Rachel and Finn are there too.

Blaine runs over to join them all and they all begin to dance,

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me

By then, more crowds gather around. They seem to enjoy the performance.  
_  
It's everything about you, you, you  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (Everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (Everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (Everything about you)  
It's everything about you  
_  
Then, Blaine jumps up on the nearest bench. Pointing at Kurt, he begins singing,  
_  
And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it  
All we wanna have is fun, but they say that we're too young_

Blaine jumps off the bench and sings_, Let them say what they want_

The music becomes less upbeat as the curly haired man walks over to his boyfriend, smiling goofily as he sings,

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and enterwined their fingers,

From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me

Then, the music is upbeat once more. Blaine begins to pull Kurt to join their friends. Kurt can'tone help it but grin. He lets his boyfriend guide him and the begin to dance together.

It's everything about you, you, you (It's everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (Everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (Everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (Everything about you)  
It's everything about you

As soon as the music stops, the crowd starts cheering. Blaine, who has a grin on his face, looks at Kurt. "Thoughts?"

The taller boy tackles him into a hug. "Amazing," he says, smiling to his boyfriend. "And you clearly won the bet."

"No I don't," Blaine says. "You haven't give me mine, remember?"

Kurt reaches into his messenger bag. "Well, yeah," he says. "But I don't think this," the man pulls a box tied with red ribbon and hands it to his boyfriend, "Will beat yours."

"We'll see," Blaine says as he takes the present. He untied the ribbon and opens the box. His eyes widen when he sees what's inside. "Kurt, this is awesome!" the man exclaims as he takes out the present out of the box: a navy blue bowtie with red stripes. "I love this!"

Kurt smirks. "Of course you would," he says. "The last time we went to the mall, you were looking at that thing as if it's the best thing in the world."

"Now, we both know that's not true," Blaine says. He puts his hand on his boyfriend waist and pulls him closer. "You're the best thing in the world."

Kurt rolls his eyes, a smile on his face. "You're so cheesy."

"And that's why you love me."

The two shares a kiss, until Santana clears her throat. "Great," she turns to the others. "Now that Porcelain and Curly Top here are done with their horribly cheesy romantic scene," the couples glare at her, "We should get something to eat. I'm freaking starving!"

* * *

It's 6:30 pm and both Blaine and Kurt are walking out of the pizza parlor near Central Park. They've been hanging out with their friends, catching up with one another. But deciding that they should spend the night together, the two excuses themselves to leave early.

"So," Kurt says as he waits for a cab with Blaine on the sidewalk. "We're going home and watch some movies?"

Blaine spots an empty cab and hails it. "No," he says. "We're going to have a date somewhere else." The cab stops in front of them. Blaine opens the door of the car, "After you."

Smiling, Kurt slides into the cab. "Then where are we going?" he asks as Blaine gets in the cab and shuts the door.

"Empire State Building, please," he says to the cab driver. He only nods and begins to drive.

"Empire State?" Kurt asks. "Wouldn't the ticket line be long?"

Blaine smiles smugly and pulls out something out of the pocket of his jacket- their tickets. "Got that cover."

The cab ride doesn't take that long. Because about fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Empire State Building. They immediately goes inside, passing through the security. And soon, they're already in the elevator and going up to the 86th floor.

With a ding, the elevator door slides open, revealing the observation deck. Holding hands, the couple walks out of the elevator and walks toward the west side of the deck. "Well looks like we didn't miss the sunset," Blaine says, with a grin.

The two finds a spot at the railing of the building. The couple has their arms around each other as they enjoy the view of the Hudson river, with the blue and orange sky above it. "It's beautiful," Kurt breaths out.  
His boyfriend nods in agreement. "Not as beautiful as you though." This causes the older man to roll his eyes and punches his boyfriend's arm playfully.

"Shut up," Kurt says under his breath, his cheeks are red. Blaine only grins goofily.

The next few minutes are filled with silence, as they watch the sun setting slowly. "Kurt, do you remember how we first met?" Blaine suddenly says.

Kurt chukles. "Of course I do," he says. The man closes his eyes, as memory floods back into his mind. "I was walking down the stairs, trying to blend in with the other Dalton students. But I got a little lost. I decided to ask someone for direction and tapped someone's shoulder randomly. And, well, there you are."

Blaine nods, a small smile on his face. "I was actually feeling a little bit reluctant to turn around, you know," the curly haired man says. "I mean, I was running late and all. But I'm glad I did, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you,"

Kurt turns his head and finds himself stating at Blaine's golden-hazel irises. They stare at each other in silence, until Blaine says, "We've been through a lot of things ever since we first met, five years ago. Some are our the happy moments that we will always remember, our glory days. But we also faced some obstacles, and we has disagreements, but we manage to make it through.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You fill my days with happiness. You help me become a better person. You complete me. And now, I can never imagine my life without you.

"Which is why, I'm asking you." Kurt's eyes widen as Blaine reaches down to the pocket of his pants and pulls out a box. The younger man gets down to his knee and opens the box, revealing an engagement ring. The one Kurt saw earlier today. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine says, staring at Kurt's glasz eyes. "Will you marry me?"

The next few seconds are filled with suspense. Blaine is staring hopefully at his boyfriend, who is staring back at him in shock. People around them are now staring, waiting for Kurt to answer. But after a while, Kurt finally answers.

"Yes!"

Cheers erupts right after that. Grinning, Blaine stands up. He takes the ring and slides it into Kurt's finger. The two melt together into a blissful kiss.

The couples pulls away. Both gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you," Kurt says.

"I love you too."

And ta-da!

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Just okay? **

**Oh, and the song used in this chapter is Everything About You by One Direction. Don't ask why I use that song...**

**Anywys, until the next story!**


	6. Wedding: Wedding Day

**So, prompt from Day 6: Wedding! **

**I actually planned this one to be longer. But it didn't really work out... So, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Glee isn't mine. Sorry!**

* * *

Blaine is standing at the altar, a smile on his face as he hears an intro of familiar songs starts to play. The song Kurt and himself has dreamed of singing at their wedding. And now, they're finally doing it.

He takes a deep breath. Staring at the other end of the aisle, he starts to sing,

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Everyone of the wedding guests, who have been looking back to see Kurt walks down the aisle, turns their head and stare at Blaine, most of them are confused. They thought the wedding would be traditional, where music plays and the bride just walks down the aisle. They weren't expecting Blaine to suddenly sing.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

Blaine closes his eyes. With all his heart, he begins to sing,

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

There's an instrumental for a while. And then Blaine begins to sing. Only this time, he isn't the only one who's singing,

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

Blaine opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Kurt, holding Burt's hand while standing at the other end of the end of the aisle. The brunette man smiles in returnas the two of them sings, _**It all revolves around you**_

Both Burt and Kurt slowly make their way through the aisle,

_**And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

_**Storm clouds may gather,**_

_**And stars may collide**_

Once they arrives near the altar, Burt let's go of Kurt's hand. The brunette smiles softly at his dad, who smiles back in return before going to his seat beside Carole's. Then, he turns around and smiles wider when he seesBlaine.

**But I love you,**

_I love you_

**Until the end**

_Until the end_

_**Until the end of time**_

Kurt begins to walk towards Blaine, _**Come what may,come what may**_

Blaine offers Kurt a hand. And he gratefully take it. Their fingers interwined together.

_**I will love you**_

The two stare into each other's eyes lovingly, as they sing the last line in perfect harmony,

_**I will love you**_

The crowd clap and cheer their hands once the performance is over. But the two of them aren't really paying attention, since they're both lost in each other's gaze. "Hey," Kurt whispers softly.

"Hi," Blaine breaths out. "You look beautiful."

The taller man's cheek turn slightly pink. "Thanks," he says. "You too."

After the speech from the officiant, he allows the couples to say their vows and exchange their rings.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine begins. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you're special. Then, I didn't know why I feel this click. But after months of getting to know each other and growing closer, and closer, I realized why: You're the One, my soulmate."

Once Blaine mentions it, Kurt feels his stomach flutters. His cheeks also turns slightly pink. You're the one I've been looking for forever, my missing puzzle piece. I'm sure of it now, after all the ups and downswe've been through.

"And that's why I'm giving you this ring," Blaine says as he takes out the ring. "By giving you this ring, I take you to be my husband. And I promise you that from this day forward, I will always support you and protect you. And I will always be by your side, through thick and thin. I will always love you with all my heartforever and always." Blaine slides the ring to Kurt's finger.

Kurt smiles. He takes a deep breath and stares straight at Blaine's golden hazel eyes. "Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt begins. "When I first met you, I was going through some rough time. The time where I felt so small and scared. But meeting you, things started to change for the better. You taught me the meaning of courage, to stand up for myself. You filled my days with joy. And you always know what to say to comfort me. And your spontaneous acts always humors me." The curly haired man grins.

Smiling, Kurt takes out Blaine's ring. "By giving you this ring, I accept you to be my husband. And I promised I will faithfully be by your side, no matter what will happen ahead of us. I will always cherish every moment that we share together. And I will love you, today, tomorrow, and for eternity." With that, the man slides the ring to Blaine's finger.

Once they're finished, the officiant says, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husbands." He looks at the couple, who's looking at him. The officiant smile, "You may kiss."

Grinning, Blaine grabs Kurt's waist and pulls him closer. "I love you," he whispers.

Kurt smiles. "I love you too."

With that the newlywed couple shares a blissful kiss.


	7. Reunion: Jet Lagged Hearts

**I'm sorry this took so long! But I've been busy with school and all that lately, so...**

**Anyways, here's the last fic! Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee? Nah, not mine.**

* * *

**New York. Saturday, 15th December 2018. 12:07 am**

A smile appears on his face when a Skype caller id pops on his screen. Finally, he thinks as he clicks the 'answer video call' button.

A familiar face appears on the screen the laptop. He has a grin on his face, a goofy grin Kurt hasn't seen in a while. "Hey," the man greets.

The brunette rolls his eyes. "Hey yourself," he says. "Where have you been Blaine? We haven't Skyped in days!"

Blaine smiles sheepishly. "Sorry," he says. "I've been a little busy."

His husband raises an eyebrow. "Enjoying Sydney?"

The younger man snorts. "More like practicing and dancing my ass off." Kurt laughs. "Though I am having a day off today. So I did walk around the city for a while this morning."

"Sounds fun," Kurt says. "So, how's Sydney then?"

"It's freaking hot down here," Blaine exclaims, causing his husband to laugh. "But other than that, it's pretty nice," The curly haired man continues. "Oh, and Sydney Opera House is simply amazing. You would definitely love it!"

Kurt smirks at his husband. "Then you should take me there one day," he says teasingly.

"Maybe," Blaine says, a smile on his face. "By the way, how's New York? How are you?"

"New York is New York," Kurt replies. "Busy as ever, crowded as ever, and freezing like every other winter." Blaine chuckles. "And I'm fine. Just missing you really bad."

"Aw, how sweet of you," Blaine cooes, which makes Kurt rolls his eyes. "And I miss you too," he continues, smiling at his husband. "And as awesome as Sydney is, and as much as I want to entertain the fans, I would rather be in New York with you." Blaine pauses and sighs, "I swear, I'd jump on the next plane to New York of I can."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "And as I much as I love spending time with you, I would definitely kill you if you do."

Blaine chuckles. "I figured," he says. "But hey! Five more days and I'll be home!"

Kurt sighs. "I know," he says. "But five days is really long without you around."

Blaine opens his mouth to answer. But then he turns his way to the side. "Yeah?" he asks to whoever is talking to him. "What? Why?!" Kurt stares at his husband with an eyebrow raised. "Fine. I'll see you downstairs Yes. Okay." The curly haired man then turns to see Kurt. "I need to go," he says, smiling in appology to his husband. "I'm having another dance rehearsal."

The brunette man raises an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to day off?" he asks.

Blaine shrugs. "Mike said we still need loads of practice," he says. "Oh, by the way, he said hi."

Kurt smiles. "Tell him I say hi too then," Kurt says. "Good luck with your dance rehearsal!"

"Thanks," Blaine says grinning. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt says, smiling at his husband before ending the video chat.

* * *

**Sydney. Tuesday, 18th December 2018. 6:09 pm**

Blaine frowns at his phone.

They're having a break from rehearsal and has been trying to call Kurt for a couple of time (five times. But nobody really cares, right?). Yet, his husband hasn't answered.

Sighing, Blaine types in the familiar number once more and brings his phone close to his ear. But after a while, he hangs up.

"Alright guys," the dance instructor yells, Aaron, making Blaine's head snap towards him "Let's try it again!"

Blaine put his phone in his bag and jogs to his position, right beside Mike Chang. The Asian notices the lack of enthusiasm in his friend and frowns. "What's wrong?" the Asian man asks in hushed tone.

"Nothing," Blaine replies quietly. He heaves a sigh as the music starts playing. The two man begins to dance. "Just trying to call Kurt. But he hasn't picked up," the curly haired man says as he continues dancing.

Mike raises an eyebrow. "You've been trying to call Kurt?" he repeats, which earns him a nod from the gloomy looking man. "Um, you do realize it's around 3 am in New York, right?"

Blaine blinks. "It is?"

This causes the Asian man to facepalm. "It is," Mike exclaims. "The time zone differences, remember?"

"... Right."

Mike shakes his head. "Seriously?" Mike says in disbelief. "We've been here for a couple of weeks and you keep on forgetting the time zone?

"On my defend," Blaine says. "I'm still used to Singapore time zone." Mike rolls his eyes. "Beside, time zone differences are complicated."

"No it isn't."

"It is."

"Isn't."

"It is!"

Suddenly, the music stops. The two turn around and see Aaron standing with his arms crossed. From the look in his face, he looks somewhat amused. "Blaine, you're supposed to sing too."

Blaine smiles sheepishly. "Sorry," the boy says. "I was a little bit distracted."

Aaron gives him the bitch-please look, but doesn't say anything. Instead he sighs. "Can you focus for a little bit more?" Aaron asks. "The show is tomorrow."

"I know," Blaine says. "I'll try."

Aaron smiles. "Good," he says. "Alright, from the top!"

* * *

**New York. Tuesday, 18th December 2018. 5:27 am**

Kurt's eyes flutters open only to stare the empty space next to him on the bed. Like he always has for the past six months.

Yawning, Kurt sits up and stretches his arms. Then he runs his eyes and glances over at a clock on his bedside table. It reads 5:27.

Great, he thinks to himself. The sun hasn't even rise yet.

He lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes, trying to sleep once more. But he can't. Without the warmth and the familiar scent coming from the other side of the bed, it's harder.

After ten minutes, the brunette knows that trying to sleep is a waste. Because his mind keeps on wandering to Blaine. Sighing, Kurt decides to start his morning early, like he always does whenever he can't go back to bed.

Kurt gets out of his bed. He walks out of his room and to the kitchen. After brewing and pours himself a cup of coffee, the man takes the mug of coffee with him and sits down at one of the armchair beside the window. Sipping his coffee, he watches the sun rises slowly, glancing to the seat beside him every once in a while.

If Blaine's here, he would be sitting there and watches the sun rise with him. They would talk about their plans today, jokes around a little bit.

But he isn't. Blaine is at the other side of the world. He can't watch the sun right now because of the time differences right. Beside, it would be noon there anyway. Wait, or is it night?

Honestly, Kurt isn't so sure. The time zones just simply drives him crazy sometimes.

The sun has fully risen by the time Kurt has finished his coffee. The boy puts the mug on the sink and starts doing the rest of his morning routines and a few other things, just to keep himself busy and stops thinking about Blaine for a moment.

But of course, it doesn't work. Never does.

* * *

**Sydney. Thursday, 20th December 2018. 11:10 a****m**

Blaine feels giddy.

He's sitting on his seat in the airplane. He glances at his watch. It shows 11:10.

Wait no, it's 11:11 now.

Sighing, the curly haired man runs his hand through his hair and looks around the cabin. He sees some people still getting to their seats and putting their luggage to the overhead cabinet.

Blaine feels like tearing his hair out of frustration and yells at them to just hurry up and sit on their fucking seats. Because all he wants is to get this flight over with. He can't wait to arrive at New York and finally sees Kurt.

But he can't do that. Not only because it's rude, but also because he doesn't want to draw attention. There might be fans here. And as much as he likes them and appreciates their support, he doesn't really want to deal with one right now.

The man glances at his watch once more. It shows 11:12.

Sighing, Blaine begins to tap his feet furiously. That earns him a glare from the businessman, who's sitting beside him. But Blaine isn't really caring. Frankly, he doesn't care about anything but arriving at New York safely and seeing his husband.

After what seems like dreadful while (It's only three minutes, really), the captain finally announces the airplane is going to take off. Blaine immediately buckles his seatbelt. After turning off his phone, the man puts it in his jeans pocket and stares outside the window, ignoring the stewardess who is goingthrough the emergency protocol.

Moments later, the plane is in the air, flying towards the United States.

Even though he'll be having a long flight ahead, Blaine couldn't help but smiles. Because in twenty-one hours, he'll be on his bed in New York, cuddling with Kurt.

* * *

**New York. Thursday 20th December 2018. 10.20 am.**

Kurt's phone vibrates in the middle of a meeting.

The man takes it out of his pocket and finds a notification, telling him he has an unread message. Without thinking twice, he opens the unread message. A smile plays on his lips when he sees whose the text is from:

Just _arrived at LAX. Will board on the connecting flight in fifteen minutes :) xxx - B_

Kurt begins to type a reply_._

_Great! Missing you so much. See you home xxx -K_

He then clicks send.

"Well, you look happy."

Kurt looks up to find a smiling Isabelle looking at him. "Is he coming back today?"

"Yes," Kurt says happily. "Finally!"

Isabelle laughs. "Missing him a lot, huh?"

The brunette man snorts. "That's an understatement," he says. Isabelle shakes her head, a smile on her lips. "By the way, do you mind if I go home early? I-"

"To welcome Blaine home?" Isabelle asks. The younger man's cheek turns pink as he nods. "It's fine," the woman replies. "You can go home earlier."

Kurt smiles gratefully. "Thank you so much!" Isabelle smiles and nods before she walks away.

Just then, Kurt's phone vibrates once more. The man grabs it and immediately opens the incoming text_._

_Missing you too! And see you home! Be sure to cook something awesome ;) xxx -B_

* * *

**New York. Thursday 20th December 2018. 6:05 am**

Finally.

After six months of going around the world and throw a concert, a very long and tiring flight, a wall of paparazzi, and New York's crazy traffic, Blaine finally stands in front of his apartment door.

He stands there for a little while before he knocks the door. And after a moment of waiting, the door swings open, revealing a man he misses a lot. Blaine has opened his mouth to greet him. But the next thing he knows is Kurt's lips crashes on his.

The two kisses passionately. Ignoring the fact that they're standing in the middle of the hallway, with Blaine's luggages around them. The two keeps on kissing, with Kurt's hand around Blaine's neck and Blaine's hand on Kurt's waist.

The couple breaks apart. Staring into Blaine's beautiful golden-hazel eyes, Kurt smiles at his husband. "Welcome home."

The shorter man grins. "Glad to be here."

And the two shares another kiss.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Slightly confusing (I can totallyunseat stand why...)**

**Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! They really made my day :**)


End file.
